


Hang out

by Marudny_Robot



Series: Some drabbles and one-shot's [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: If Kon was being honest – it was miracle they had a chance to hang out.





	Hang out

If Kon was being honest – it was miracle they had a chance to hang out.

He was aware, that being gone for long periods of time (like being dead), was going to change things. _At least_ from his and Bart’s perspective.

Anyway, _time doesn’t stop for the rest of people_ , and they should be aware there would be… changes. Tim and Cassie changed, _adapted_ – that was quite obvious at the first glance, if you knew them.  
And Kon and Bart understood. They gave them sometimes some space, or time, because – you know – they _forget_. They _forget_ that Bart and Kon are back and when they eventually _remember_ , it _hits them_.

_Hard._

So, no. Kon and Bart aren’t _mad_ or _surprised_ with the minimal (or, sometimes, _lack of_ ) interaction with the other two. But – he doesn’t know about Bart – _but_ he wished they had a chance to _sit_ and _catch up_. Because they – all four of them – probably _need_ _ed it_.  
He is positively surprised (it occurs to him much later), that such chance came after another Titan’s _giant monsters and/or robots_ Mission.

 

They were sitting on the couch in common room. Or rather him, Tim and Cassie (with him between the both), while Bart started the game console, then sat on the carpet in front of Kon’s legs.

Kon accepted the second controller from Bart happily, and readied himself to kick some ass _again_. Cassie took the  abandoned book, that was laying on the coffee table near them and started reading. Tim just sat on the couch, looking at the game. He wrote mission report, answered some WE e-mails and added some adjustments to some projects, after taking care of his injuries - _all before_ hanging out with his friends. And _for once in a long time_ , he was feeling too lazy and tired to do anything _more_.

It was about a half an hour of no conversation, pages turning, game sounds and Kon’s frustrated noises mixed with Bart’s happy ones, before Tim yawned. Loudly.

“I’m going to make some coffee. You want something?” He asked, then proceed to slowly stand up and go to the kitchen.

Bart, without pausing the game, pushed Tim back to the couch.

“Nocoffeeforyou.” He said before going back to kicking Kon’s ass.

“ _Wha-?”_

“He said ’ _no coffee for you’_ ” said Kon, then immediately got back to the game, gaining upper hand for now.

“I heard what he said. What I mean is- _Why?_ ” asked Tim, looking bewildered, trying to comprehend Bart’s statement.

“Youdrinktoomuchofit.”

“Yeah, besides you asked us to keep you from drinking coffee.” added Kon.

“ _I asked you?_ ”

“Uh-huh. It was yesterday, I believe?”

“Youwerehalfasleep.Aha!Inyourface!” supplied Bart, taking the previously lost advantage, back from Kon. Superboy just grumbled and concentrated more on a game.

Cassie still ignored the boys, founding the newly found book actually interesting.

“Since _when_ do you listen to me, when I’m _half asleep?_ ”

“Sincealways?”

“Dude, you are _always_ half-asleep.”

Tim glared at Kon and Bart, questioning himself if he should leave the status of his _best friend_ solely to Cassie.

“Whatever.” he said, standing up. “I’m going to make some coffee.”

“ _No_ , man – _no coffee_.” said Kon, yanking Tim’s arm and making him sit. Then – to be sure – he wrapped his TTK around Tim (because other methods wouldn’t work on _Bats_ ).

Tim – too aware, that to break out from TTK, he had to distract Kon (and Kon wasn’t going to keep still his _best friend’s head_ ) – used different tactic.  
Mainly, by making _annoying_ and _pointed_ _comments_ about his gaming skills.

It was getting hard for Kon to keep concentrated on his TTK and game at the same time, but fortunately – as the hero he is, Bart came to his rescue (because Tim also annoyed him. Or to maintain fair play – doesn’t matter).  
Meaning, Bart sat on couch, on the other side of Tim, putting his legs across Red Robin’s ( _to prevent him from going_ ) and while playing the game with one hand, he used the other to cover Tim’s mouth. He never stopped looking at the game.

“Shhh!” Bart shushed the _bat boy_. Tim yanked Bart’s hand away from his face.

“I need it. It’s _essential_ to my _existence_ , guys.” Tim tried to make them see _reason._

“Sleep is also essential to your existence Tim. Why don’t you fight for it, for once?” Said Cassie nonchalantly, not even glancing up from her book.

Kon roared with laughter. Tim glared at Cassie. Cassie completely ignored Tim. And Bart, with eyes continuously on the game, said lowly “ _Buuurn_ ”.

They weren’t talking after that. Only little sounds from video game somehow filled the silence.

Tim, stopped glaring at Cassie and tried to make himself as much comfortable on the couch, as Bart and Kon let him. Both of them didn’t make much fuss. Kon let out his TTK for Tim to move and Bart put down his legs, which were across Tim’s, only to put them there again when his friend stopped turning.

Cassie glanced from her book for a moment, to look at the rest. She noted the new seating arrangement and decided to also change her place a little –  by putting a pillow between side of a couch and her back, and then putting her legs across Kon’s. Bart nudged her foot a little with his, when their legs were near each other.

Time didn’t seem to move. No words were exchanged. Just four of them sitting, enjoying each others company, and being happy, that their best friends were _here_ and _safe._

An hour later – maybe hour and a half – Bart whispered. “Tim’s asleep.”

And sure he was. He was leaning mostly on Kon, his head on Superboys shoulder. Eyes closed, but face was scrunched and mouth twisted, as if his last detective cases (or WE work, no one’s sure) was on his mind. Kon listened to his quiet mutters, trying not to move to not wake up Tim by accident. He just crossed eyes with Cassie for a moment, communicating that _yes_ , _he will tell them later what Red Robin was talking about in his sleep_ , before both of them looked at Bart.

Their speedster friend was repeatedly (and quite slowly for him) gesticulating with one hand, while the other was operating the game controller. He was pointing at Tim, then to the corridor towards personal rooms, then hold his head on his palm, in sleeping gesture, then again pointed at Tim.

Cassie shook her head, before answering in whisper.

“He will wake up. Let him sleep.”

Kon and Bart didn’t comment, silently agreeing. They turned the volume down, before starting new round and Cassie got back to her book.

Soon, the common room in Titans Tower was silent again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice way to start my account on this site, huh?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes (how would I learn proper English, otherwise?) and if you want, you can find me on my [tumblr](https://marudny-robot.tumblr.com)


End file.
